Brain Game
Brain Game is an episode of Uncle Grandpa that aired on November 26th, 2013. Summary Pizza Steve and Uncle Grandpa have to help a kid named Adam beat a video game. Plot The episode begins with Pizza Steve plays his portable game console about a duck eating a gun game and a duck eats the gun and loses. Later the Uncle Grandpa RV crashed into Adam's house using the chainsaw to crack the Uncle Grandpa RV and loses the game. Uncle Grandpa tells Adam that needs brain to make awesome at video games. Uncle Grandpa knows Pizza Steve is master of video games. Uncle grandpa was in hurry to get inside Adam's brain. Pizza Steve doesn't have any controller from Belly Bag but don't worry Uncle Grandpa got it from the right hand. He needs to make teeny-tiny from Uncle Grandpa's computer. Then Uncle Grandpa plugs the controller on Adam's brain to make his eye green. Uncle Grandpa hand the controller to Pizza Steve but he got Pizza over his hands. Uncle Grandpa takes care of controller. Uncle Grandpa presses start to start controlling Adam. Uncle Grandpa look around Adam's house and pick his guitar and whack fish tank with the guitar and continue controlling. Adam's house doesn't have any doors so we need to get out of here but he crashed the wall so he needs to give him more juice to break the wall and out of Adam's house. Later Adam's on city street and look down the subway's escalator. Uncle grandpa hand the controller to Pizza Steve but he can't so he needs to keep going. He slide the escalator's rail, down the subway and land on subway train's railroad. We need to get out of subway. Uncle Grandpa hand the controller to Pizza Steve, but he can't, he learn to press all buttons and move joystick. He give him a whirl to exit the subway and land on gorilla's cage and he shouted this is bad and he accidentally unplug the controller. Uncle Grandpa shouts at Pizza Steve that we're in Gorilla's cage. Adam shouting help and that he's in trouble. He went on Adam's right ear that needs to beat the game. He going to die by a Gorilla. Uncle Grandpa tells Pizza Steve that he's in real danger and He tells Pizza Steve is master of video games and he needs to prove his controller. Adam yells Uncle Grandpa for help and he plugs the controller again. Pizza Steve want to try the controller because we're on city zoo and it so much wild animals and he control faster on Gorilla's cage, onto the Alligator and hop on Giraffe's head 3 times until finish his skills. Pizza Steve got hurt and he did it on master of video games. He automatically unplug the controller. Uncle Grandpa tells Pizza Steve is master of video games. He needs to order pizza from arcade. Both going home on The UG RV but pizza steve tells Adam that needs to press all buttons with the eyes closed then Pizza Steve is running back to The UG RV and thanks to Adam. A week later he went to the arcade playing duck eating a gun game. Arcade Employee tells himself is master of video games. Where to Watch *Watch it here Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes